lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Vincent/Theories
Teorias * Vincent, não pode ser um cão normal, teoricamente estava na parte de trás do avião, mas instantâneamente é visto por Jack após o acidente, de forma que ou o cão possui poderes, ou ele é fruto do poder de Walt. **Vincent é um cão normal. O fato dele estar na parte de trás do avião e ser visto na praia perto do acampamento pode ser explicado pelo fato de os labradores serem ótimos nadadores. * Possivelmente relacionado a um dos mistérios da ilha. ** Quando Jack, Charlie e Kate saem da floresta na busca do transmissor que estava na cabine em , eles estão olhando para Vincent. A direção da câmera parece indicar que isto é significativo. * Possivelmente os "olhos" dos Outros. Pessoas especulam que ele é de algum modo um espião infiltrado no grupo pelos “Outros”. ** É possivel que nem mesmo seja Vincent, mas um outro cachorro treinado pelos Outros e usado como espião. Isso é suposto porque a primeira vez que vimos Vincent, ele está saindo da selva. * Javier Grillo-Marxuach chamava Vincent "O cachorro condenado," talvez signifique que suas aparições sejam um mal pressagio. ** Coisas ruins vem acontecendo às pessoas que estão próximas a ele: Vincent é a causa de Walt ser atacado pelo urso polar, Shannon foi morta (que é parcial sua culpa, pois Shannon estava olhando para ele quando levou o tiro), Vincent disparou alarme quando Scott Jackson foi morto, conduziu Sayid, Locke, e Boone para fora da praia, Ana Lucia cuidou de Vincent e após foi morta. * Possível conecção com o "cachorro espírito" que mãe de Locke ser a reencarnação da irmã de Locke (morta). * Possível razão de Shannon Rutherford poder ver a figura de Walt sussurrando na floresta. Walt tinha uma conecçao spiritual com Vincent, que foi traduzida para Shannon quando ela começou a cuidar dele após o desaparecimento de Walt. * May have abandonment issues due to having so many different owners in such a short span of time. * Talves tenha sido originalmente possuido por um dos “Outros”. * Junto com a chegada da chuva, talves tenha atração de desgraça iminente. * Um dos sites Lost Experience é Busca da Verdade. Vincent mesmo é um cão de caça e mente possessa com força especial com dito no site. O nome do dono do site é também Vincent. digitando "porter" na caixa de respostas do e-mail revela um site secreto. Porter é o sobrenome do pai adotivo de Walt Brian Porter . Pode-se dizer que "Vincent Porter" não é um nome de cachorro, mas pode ser uma pista. **Também em uma página canina Clarvoyance de ROT, tem a foto de um cão na praia. Talvez seja Vincent. * Vincent é O Monstro. * Também na página canina Clarvoyance de ROT, tem uma foto de um cachorro na praia. Talvez seja Vincent para Vincent Van Gogh, como ambos Walt e Michael são artistas. Ainda, conectam com as peças faltantes do corpo. *Talves seja uma força sobrenatural disfarçada, ou um deus disfarçado.